Mount Burgness University
by SabrinaArendelle4ever
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Sophia Winters are just about to start their new uni- Mount Burgness University- famous for its ice and equestrian sports. Here they will find love, friendship and most importantly- how to follow their dreams! But will Elsa get over her fear of horses and ride Mount Burgness into to victory?Will Sophia realise she CAN actually skate? Modern AU .Jelsa, Kristanna
1. The Flashback

**Author's Note:**** Hey All you fanfictioners, I'm SabrinaArendelle (yes I did get the idea from Frozen!), the new kid on the block and this is my FIRST fan fiction EVER! So please, please don't be too harsh on my writing when commenting, I know it needs a lot of work, but hopefully I will become a better Author as I continue to write fan fictions in the future. Anyway now we've got all that boring stuff out of the way, let's start talking about the story! I dedicate this story to Elsa and Frozen because they are just amazing, but I also dedicate it to my 3 awesome friends Kate, Juliet and Sofia who inspired me to write this story. But most of all it's dedicated to all you Jelsa fans out there so we can all keep spreading Jelsa all over the world!**

**Jack Frost ****(looking offended)****:**** Hey what about me?!**

**Me:**** Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to forget about you, but you have to admit starting my first fan fiction about my favorite film (Frozen) and pairing (Jelsa but don't tell Jack!) WOAH that's soo much to think about!**

**Jack ****(sulky)****:**** Doesn't mean you have to forget about me. But I know what you mean by Elsa being mind blowing… (Looks dreamily off into the distance)**

**Somebody enters the room.**

**Elsa:**** Did someone mention me?**

**Awkward!**

**I do not own any of the characters except from Sophia, Erik and a bunch of other nameless people, but otherwise the others all belong to their respectable owners. Oh yeah I all most forgot- in this fanfic Sophia is Elsa's twin, I made her up myself although you could imagine her as an older version of Princess Sofia and if you don't like it ,don't read it. Also this is a modern au so Elsa, Jack and other characters won't have their powers. It's as simple as that. Also, this is very horse based, just letting you know .Now enough with the talking, and on with the story. Enjoy!**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Elsa drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in frustration. They'd only been driving 1 or 2 miles, and already there was a ridiculous amount of traffic. Elsa couldn't believe it! It was only 5:30 in the morning for god's sake! Didn't people ever sleep? She let out a long yawn. If only hadn't had to get up soooo early. Beside her, the radio blasted out yet another pop song. Sighing, Elsa pushed away a loose strand hair off her face. As there was nothing much else to do, she studied her appearance critically in the windscreen mirror. Long, platinum blonde hair pulled into a loose French braid, which sat lazily over her shoulder. Piercing ice-blue eyes, framed by thick dark lashes. A small, turned up nose, dusted with freckles. And a jagged scar -barely visible- on top of her forehead.

Delicate features people said. Like a china doll.

Elsa sighed; they didn't realize how close to the truth they actually were.

Suddenly she froze. **(No pun indeed)**

Just across from the car, there was a field full of horses. Huge horses ready to stampede all over her. Panic rose in Elsa's throat. A feeling of nausea seemed to appear out of nowhere. Everything became blurry. _No Elsa, control it. Conceal don't feel remember. Don't let it show._ Elsa took a deep breath and, sure enough, the world stopped spinning. She was safe here. They couldn't hurt her. Absentmindedly, she touched her scar. That was all that was left of her past ordeal, which had only happened 6 months ago. The Accident.

Realizing what she was doing Elsa quickly reeled her hand back to her side, like she'd been burnt. Almost like it was programmed, the memory came flooding back horribly clearly, like it had just happened yesterday. _The competition. The horses. The pain. Storm. Everything had been going so well, and then-_

Her eyes filled with tears. But Elsa fiercely wiped them away. She couldn't allow herself to fall apart like this. _What had she always taught herself? Conceal the memory. Never let the pain show_. Elsa couldn't make her family anymore worried about her than they were already. She just hoped her eyes weren't too red. It would be a too big a giveaway. Looking over her shoulder, Elsa gave a small smile at the sight of her younger sister snoring away in the backseat of the car, not a care or worry in the world. Anna, although advised not to, had been on a date last night and was now feeling the negatives of her decision. Elsa wasn't sure how it was even possible, but Anna had still managed to get a bit of a bedhead, even when wearing her hair in plaits! Rolling her eyes, she turned off the radio and instead plugged in her IPod. Anna was not an early riser! _Now for some real music!_

Unlike Anna, Elsa had never been interested in boys, and she wasn't planning to start becoming interested anytime soon! Sure some were nice enough. Elsa had had a few guy friends in her old school. But boys like that were quite rare in the modern world. And all the others well –Elsa couldn't even find the proper words to describe them. They were all so pompous, such smug know-it-alls and, well just so UGH! Boys weren't so bad when they were younger; it was just when they got older that the problem started. Dropping girls like fashion accessories. Not caring if they caused tears and heartbreak. _How could something like love be worth all that?_

However her most of her friends seemed to disagree. Elsa shook her head. She just had to except she would never understand the reasoning behind it. Elsa wondered vaguely if her feelings were affected by the fact boys just didn't seem interested in her, as they were by her sisters. This was followed a pang of sadness, which she quickly brushed aside.

Elsa Winters had more important things to worry about, then her inactive love life.

There was the fact that she was starting at university/ academy for the first time in a completely alien country (Canada), and that there was almost definitely a stable at their new Uni, which meant a whole term trying to avoid her twin whenever she brought up the subject of horses, which then resulted in awkward questions which she wasn't ready to answer. Plus there was her ice skating that needed focusing on. She hadn't practiced in ages! And then there was her-

_Aghh!_ Thought Elsa. _There's so much to think about and I haven't even started school yet! If this is just the beginning, how on earth am I going to survive a whole year here?_

**So how did you guys like it?**

**I kind of forgot to mention Elsa is super scared of horses, so sorry about that! But there is a reason behind it. I wanted to ask you guys, do you think Elsa and Jack should first hate each other, or should they first become friends and then fall for each other. Either way I don't want to rush their relationship too much because it wouldn't be realistic. Nor do I think they should fall in love at first sight. Jack may check her out a bit, but not all head over heels in love straightaway. I want their relationship to have a healthy build up, and I want it to be interesting to read it about. I would really appreciate any comments to do with the story, WWWs or EBIs or maybe what shipping couples you want in it. Although I have more or less a story plan and the characters worked out, I am willing to adapt it to what you guys want as you're the ones reading it, not me. However I will not have any disrespectful comments towards other people's opinions (such as shipping couples) unless you are able to say why, so if there are any I will have to report them. Enough of the serious tone. At least one person has to review before I continue the story. Even if it's just simply," I like your story" it's enough. I just want to know what you think. Next time there won't be such a long author's note- I promise!**

**Best, Sabrina (Arendelle) **


	2. Arrivals

**Authors note: Hey, it's me SabrinaArendelle again; ready to give you the next chapter of "Mount Burgness University"! In the last chapter, I asked you guys whether you wanted Jack and Elsa to be friends first or enemies. The majority said friends so that's what you're going to get. It actually kinda fits well with the story, as there is another couple who are going to have the love/ hate relationship, so I'm actually quite happy! **

**Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed and contributed ideas, it means a LOT to me, I didn't think I'd get 1 review, let alone 10! I didn't realize, but the last chapter was really short so sorry about that (it looked like loads on the Word doc) anyway I have learnt my lesson, so this chapter will be a LOT longer! Thanks again to everyone, especially Kate, Juliet AND Sofia who have been the most amazing friends EVER! Thanks especially to Fortiques for being really supportive of this story so far. This chapter's dedicated mostly to him! Now I promised not to write such a long authors note so ON WITH THE STORY!(Don't forget to review!)**

"We're here, we're finally here!" Anna shrieked, as the white Volkswagen cruised through a pair of tall, stately, bronze gates. In lightning speed, she threw off her seatbelt and craned her neck to get a better view of the campus, which would be their home for the rest of year. "I can't see ANYTHING!" she complained, fidgeting restlessly in the backseat. "Why did you have to have to have black windows installed; they're impossible to see out of!"

5 long hours later, they had finally arrived on the Mount Burgness site, but to be only welcomed by ANOTHER queue. Elsa was exhausted. She had been driving nonstop the whole journey, and now, she'd found out she had to wait in a traffic jam again! Elsa was so tired all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. But that, apparently, wasn't an option.

Bleary eyed, she turned to face her sister.

"Anna if you don't sit down, shut up and get out of the way of the wind mirror, I swear I'm going to crash the car. And if we do get out alive, you're going to be the one paying for it." Anna scowled and made a face.

"Who are you – my mother?" But she sat down and stopped fidgeting all the same and instead started fiddling with one of her French braids. Anna only did it a lot if she was nervous about something and Elsa couldn't help smiling- at least she wasn't the only one! Yawning, she turned back round and was faced with the spectacular sight of the back of somebody's car. _OK_, thought Elsa, _to be fair it is a very nice car, but it's going to be another half an hour before we even get a GLIMPSE of our new adopted home, and I drove all the way here, and now I have to wait AGAIN for what will seem like forever!_

Elsa snapped back into reality. She shook her head in amazement. What was she even thinking! Nice car backs? What had that got to do with anything? Elsa wondered what her classmates would think of her, if they heard she thought about the back of cars in her spare time. She hoped it was just nerves- not a sign she was going off the hook! Elsa tried to picture her classmates' faces and let out a small giggle. Anna's head looked up sharply from what she was doing.

"What's so funny, Else?" Anna looked at her questionably, waiting for an explanation for her less than normal behavior.

'It's nothing important." Elsa tried to keep the tone light, and get rid of Anna's suspicious eyes, as they followed her every move. _But I suppose it does sound suspicious, I haven't just laughed out loud at nothing in ages, especially since…_

Elsa immediately wished she hadn't run on to the subject. As if on cue, the sad, heavy feeling, the one she tried to avoid, came flooding back to her stomach, weighing her down with every movement that she made._ How was it even possible to go from happy to sad in a matter of 5-10 seconds? _Elsa wasn't sure but she knew somehow she had just achieved it; if it was possible or not!

She shook her head vigorously, as if trying to get rid of the entire collection of her negative thoughts. Then Elsa blushed. She had completely forgotten that her younger sister was still watching her. Anna looked very amused yet puzzled at the same time.

"Umm…"Elsa could see Anna was itching to laugh, but instead was trying to conceal it, so not to offend Elsa, but unfortunately was failing miserably at it. Anna's not- very-concealed laughter made the sides of Elsa's mouth twitch slightly.

"Umm… I'm kinda confused… and creeped out at the same time… if that's even possible!" gasped Anna, unable to keep her laughter in anymore. Elsa pretended to be offended.

"I don't see what's so funny!" She gave an over exaggerated sniff. "Putting your own sister down like this- how could you?" By now, Anna was playing along as well.

"Oh my darling sister, I am so sorry. Please find just one, tiny piece of mercy in that stone cold heart of yours. Oh I BEG OF YOU!" Anna went down on her knees, which was a pretty hard thing to do when you're in a car.

"Hey!" Elsa punched her sister lightly in the arm, as Anna was now once again standing up. "That's soo unfair. I DO NOT have stone cold heart!"

"Yeah, yeah says the 'Ice Queen'." Anna ducked before Elsa could reach her.

Somehow, this weird conversation made Elsa feel a lot better. The knot inside loosened slightly. Maybe it was to do with, that, during the last few months she shut everyone out- even her family- and this was a signal she was slowly on the mend. Once again, she was becoming closer to her sisters- she was able to interact with her them more easily like nothing had ever changed. And for the first time, in what seemed, forever, she didn't feel guilty for enjoying herself. _And that_, Elsa, _thought, is one of the best feelings I will probably ever have. It's so nice that I don't have a really guilty conscience battling it out, for once!_

She was disturbed from her thoughts, by a loud hooting noise and angry shouting coming from behind. Elsa spun round, and her mouth made a perfect 'OH' sign.

"Shit. Anna get your seatbelt on. RIGHT NOW." Ignoring her sister's protests, Elsa turned on the car. Already there was a massive line of other vehicles stretching behind them as far as the eye could see. The queue in front must have lifted while she had been busy daydreaming. _But why hadn't Anna noticed?_ _She'd probably been too busy talking to me to notice what was going on in front .Oh damn. _More honks and beeps drifted through the air. Elsa quickly pulled on her seatbelt and then, finally, she was on the road again. Excitement ran through her body like an electric shock. This was the first time in ages she actually felt excited about anything. The feeling was so strange now. Almost immediately nerves seemed to take over the excitement. _What if I find the work is too hard_? Elsa mentally asked herself. _What if I everyone hates me?_

It was easy for her sisters_. Anna would be new like all the other people in her year, so she would find it much easier to fit in. Plus she's a people's person. It won't take long before she's found a whole gang of friends! And Sophia- She's already been there for nearly half a year. She'll probably won't want her twin hanging round her and her group of friends the whole time. I'll be the school misfit. The person who has no friends, and the one nobody wants to hang out with. _

She shivered slightly. And it wasn't because of the air conditioning.

If that was how it was going to end up, Elsa was going to ask her parents if she could be transferred back to her old Uni .No matter it was at the other side of the world! It was better than going through the whole 'newbie' thing again! _Stop it,_ Elsa inwardly told herself. _Don't be such a coward! Of course Sophia will want me there- she's my twin after all! Everything is going to be fine! I just need to… chill!_

Elsa took a deep breath. She had to stop freaking out. Everything was going to be awesome.

Elsa looked in the windscreen mirror. Anna was chewing her lip nervously. _Wow this thing about going to Uni must be really, really getting to her!_ Elsa hadn't seen her that quiet since-

She pushed the thought away. This was a new beginning. A time for fresh starts. People turning new leaves. Yes. That was exactly what she needed. A new start.

Elsa breathed in… and then out…

"So, you ready for our first glimpse of the campus?" She grinned mischievously at Anna.

"Sure. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I guess." Anna tried to keep the wobble out of her voice.

"Then here goes nothing…" Elsa said as they drove over the hill.

* * *

Mount Burgness University didn't boast of having on of the most beautiful settings for nothing. They didn't lie about being one of the best universities in the world either, for sport AND academics. Elsa's parents had certainly had to pull some strings about her being allowed to start so late here, as the places were very hard to come by and VERY in demand! You had to have an amazing record at something to be able to study here. Mount Burgness only took the best of the best.

However it did help that the Winters were multi- billionaires, and could afford to pay extra, as well as the expensive entrance fee. But then again, most students at Mount Burgness came from super rich families.

The whole site was situated in a dip in the mountains, hidden beneath a thick veil of cloud; this explained why you couldn't see anything of the campus from far away. The sky was crystal blue, emphasizing the sun's blinding rays. The very tips of the mountains were covered in a blanket of white snow; Elsa felt a tremble of delight run down her back.

The site itself was set out mostly in a horseshoe shape; however other ,more sporty, facilities like the huge indoor ice rink and ski slope -plus the stables - were dotted out in a more random manner, around the campus.

The living accommodations of Mount Burgness didn't fail to impress either. The main building was a beautiful old manor house- made with stylish, grey sandstone – and big bay windows covered in clementine and ivy. This was where the lessons and lectures would take place. But Elsa found it very hard to believe they would actually be able to use it. The building looked like it had come straight out from a fairytale book.

Behind the main house, there were more modern buildings. They were your typical glass and flat roof apartments, but Elsa couldn't help hope her room was in one of the older buildings. Nice though the modern ones were, she felt they lacked character; they were to cold and lifeless.

A huge lake glistening and gleaming in the sun's light, to the side of the living accommodations. Already there were straggles of students down there, lazing by the waterside, flirting, catching up with their friends. Everyone seemed so sure of themselves. They all seemed to fit in. Everyone had their place. Elsa sighed.

There was also a huge courtyard next to the lake, which seemed to be the main meeting point for the students. Wild flowers grew in neat beds alongside the path that led off it, which if you followed it on led you into a beautiful, romantic rose garden, completely hidden to the naked eye .It looked a perfect place to go to if you just wanted to do some quiet studying, or if you wanted to be on your own.

A massive, marble fountain sat in the middle of the courtyard, bubbling and spraying water cheerfully in a 'couldn't care less way'. Again boys and girls hung around there, sitting by the fountain side spraying water playfully in each other's faces- trying to get each other wet.

Further to the left was where the stable was- a stunning, Victorian –redbrick building, stylishly yet cleverly laid out. Even the horses seemed to get 5 star treatments! Behind lay fields of paddocks, filled with fresh, green grass and tiny, yellow buttercups. Already there were some horses grazing there. They swung their tails in an uninterested manner, not caring where they were except that there was nice tasting grass here! Before Elsa would have found this highly amusing, but now all it just did was fill her with dread.

Woodland surrounded the university's site, along with by open meadows and pastures. Elsa swore she saw a little stream running down from the top of the mountain to the side of the wood, but she couldn't be certain.

* * *

Elsa gave a quick glance at Anna. She seemed as fascinated as Elsa was.

"So… what do you think?" Elsa asked her sister after a while. "It's amazing isn't it?" Anna answered her by giving her a look of wonder.

"When Sophia went on about how good it was I didn't really believe her." Anna bounced up and down in her seat "But now I know she was telling the truth."

"Elsie?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think Soph and Punzie have already arrived?"

"Anna you know yourself Soph already arrived, cos she rang us last night remember? About Punzie ... I think she's arriving around today with Merida. Why?"

Anna went red." It doesn't matter. I was just asking that's all."

"Why-you nervous?" A cheeky grin appeared on Elsa's face.

"Nnnooo. Yes. Maybe." Anna was crimson by now. She was hardly ever nervous about anything. Awkward sometimes. But never nervous. She knew Elsa wouldn't let this one go for a long time.

"C'mon Anna were here!" Elsa trilled just to make Anna feel embarrassed, as they finally pulled into the drop off point by the main building. "You look after the bags, while I'll try and find a parking space. Meet you back here in ten. K?" Anna nodded, as she climbed out the Volkswagen. Elsa followed more slowly, and helped heave the bags out of the boot. When their entire luggage was finally on the ground, she stood up and glanced around. More students were pouring out of cars, waving goodbye to their parents, shouting greetings to their friends. Elsa had never felt so lost and unimportant. Wide eyed, she turned back round to face her sister.

"Don't you dare move from here, otherwise well probably never find each other again. Not even if you see someone you know!" Elsa tried to keep the tone light and jokey, but they both knew that this joke could easily turn into reality.

When Anna was younger, she had the tendency to wander off whenever she saw a familiar face, and only think about the consequences later. She denied that she would do it now- but Elsa didn't totally believe her. _If given the chance_, Elsa thought, _Anna would still do I now- even if she was nearly 17 years old!_

"I'll be fine Elsa- I'm not a baby anymore!" Anna rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Just GO!"

Elsa grinned and got back into her car. It was funny whenever Anna got wound up, just because she thought she wasn't being treated as grown up as she thought she was!

* * *

"Who do ya think that girl was?" A tall, skinny, yet very good looking boy, turned to face his to friends. He ran his fingers through his shockingly spiky, snow white hair. Piercing, ice-blue eyes scanned their faces, awaiting an answer. Nothing got past those eyes!

"Jack's in love…" One of the other boys fluttered his dark eyelashes. Jack went bright red.

"Shut up Flynn," he muttered his cheeks aflame." But who do you think she was?"

"How should I know?" said Flynn, rolling his bored looking, brown eyes. "It's really like I've known her my whole life!" Jack shoved him in the shoulder.

"It was just a question!"

"Yeah, but one you KNEW none of us could answer."

Jack shrugged and gave up." It's just she looks so much like Sophia -it's crazy!"

"Yeah, except from the fact, Soph has a completely different hair and eye colour .If you HADNT NOTICED!"

Jack glared at him. "I think I should know; I'm one of her best mates!" He stared daggers at the other boy. Another member of the group stepped forward. He was tall and well-built with shaggy blonde hair, and warm, chocolaty brown eyes.

"Guys, cool it! You're meant to be best mates!" he commanded loudly, which made a few passersby look at them strangely. Flynn sighed.

"Kristoff's right -like always-sorry mate. It's just I had a really bad night's sleep last night, and NOW I'm having a bad hair day!"

"Typical you Flynn, always moaning about your hair," Jack gave an evil grin, and the boys knew he was back to normal. The gang headed off together towards the main office, where you signed in. There were 5 of them all together. Flynn- tall and devilishly handsome, with floppy hair and lazy, sarcastic, hazel eyes. Jack- living version of Jack Frost. Erik- Good-looking with acid, green eyes that seemed to penetrate you, and black, messy hair. Kristoff-buff and blonde with a kind smile. And Hiccup- gaunt, skinny with watchful, intelligent, dark eyes that told you he knew a lot more than he let on. A mismatched bunch you would have never thought would become good friends. But that just proves life never turns out how you think it will turn out.

The guys laughed and filled each other in on their holidays, but Jack wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde beauty. _Who was she? Was she here to study or did she just come to drop her younger sister off? _Jack assumed she was her sister, but he couldn't tell for sure, as they both looked so different. _It would be a HUGE waste of good material. Seriously- that girl was HOT! But it was creepy- she looked almost exactly the same as Sophia, except from the hair and eye colour. _Jack shivered.

As much as he was fascinated by her, she also scared him. Those icy blue eyes; the platinum blonde hair; the pale skin – almost like snow. _Like a Snow Queen-_ he thought- _exactly like a Snow Queen._

* * *

Elsa sighed in relief as she saw Anna standing a little distance away from her. It had taken her nearly a good 20 minutes, trying to find a parking space because of all the traffic. She had been worried Anna would have wondered off by then, but was pleasantly surprised when she found out Anna hadn't. Elsa jogged over to her sister. She was greeted by Anna's reproachful eyes.

"Where have you BEEN? You said you'd only be 10 minutes! It's been like 20!"

"Sorry. There was a lot of traffic. I couldn't find a parking spot." Anna wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, but while you've been looking for PARKING SPACES, I've been standing here, looking like a complete dope! People have been starting to give me strange looks! It's not gonna help my reputation!" Anna crossed her arms.

"How was it my fault?" Elsa held her hands up in surrender. Anna was stuck for words on that.

"Oh I dunno, c'mon let's get going! I want to find out who I'm roommates with! I hope I'm sharing with someone nice. Wouldn't it be awful if you had to be roomies with your worst enemy?" Anna gave a collected shudder. "Just imagine how awkward it would be-"

Elsa never did find out what would be soo awkward about sharing with your worst enemy. That was because Anna's excited babbling was interrupted with someone shouting:" Elsie, Anna" and then they were both nearly barreled over by a huge hug. When they both did have the strength to straighten up, they were welcomed by a very familiar face. Elsa felt a huge smile erupt over her face.

* * *

Sophia Winters looked almost exactly like her twin. She had the same slim, slightly fragile, build like her sister, but on her, it seemed less like she would shatter any second. It had nothing to do with nature. It was because of the Accident. The Accident that had changed Elsa, and her families', life forever.

Sophia was just a few centimeters shorter that Elsa, but if you looked at them both, you would've said they were the same height. Her mahogany, wavy, brown hair was tied back in a messy bun, but a few waves escaped from it, and they now framed Sophia's face in a lazy manner. Sophia's side fringe hung loosely to one side, almost completely covering one midnight blue eye. She had inherited the Winters family freckles, like the rest of her sisters, making it one thing they had in common. Sophia's skin was tanned, being the complete opposite to Elsa's, whose skin was like snow.

To an outsider it would be like seeing two Elsa's except with a different skin tone, hair and eye colour.

* * *

The sisters embraced.

Elsa couldn't stop grinning. Shed hardly seen her twin all summer, because Sophia had been attending various riding and art camps. Sophia seemed to think likewise.

"Oh I'm soo happy to see you both! There's so much that I need to show you, people I need to introduce you to .All of my friends have can't wait to meet both of you!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "But you'll probably want to get signed in first. I can't wait to hear what you'll think about our rooms! There all in one of the older buildings, so I hope you won't mind!" Elsa let out a sigh in relief. She just found the modern buildings way too intimidating.

"I'm sharing with Elsa; I know that for a fact! I think you're sharing with Astrid, Anna, but I'm not sure. I'm just soo glad you're here at last!" Sophia beamed at them both. Elsa was happy that she was sharing with her twin. She was glad she didn't have to go through the 'getting to know your roommate thing' again. Unlike both of her siblings, Elsa wasn't much of a people person, and she found it harder to make new friends, as she was the quietest of all her family. Instead she liked to express herself through her ice-skating and, formally, horse riding. But now everything was different.

Elsa swallowed hard. She wouldn't cry- she wouldn't!

As if noticing the change of mood, Sophia turned to face her twin. "Are you Ok?" she asked concernedly.

Elsa plastered a fake smile on her face." Yeah, I'm really good." Sophia's face told her that she didn't believe her. Trying to quickly change the subject, Elsa said, "Where do we sign in?"

Sophia shot her a look between narrowed eyes, before answering, "It's this way, follow me."

Elsa sighed- her twin knew her too well.

**Hey guys, so what did you think of it?**

**I was kinda hoping to start introducing some more of the characters and horses to you, but to be honest, it didn't work out! Which is a real SHAME! **

**But I promise I'll do it next chapter. I had quite a lot of fun writing this chapter cos Sophia is basically me in story form (personality wise) and I really liked making up how Mount Burgness would look like! Please review and tell me what you think! I also accept character or shipping requests. I was trying to be all mysterious with the 'Accident' so I would really appreciate any comments about how well I did that! I guess that's all for now. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! So until we meet again! **

**Sabrina (Arendelle) **


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**Heya guys it's me- SabrinaArendelle, ready to bring you chapter 3 of Mount Burgness University! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but I DO have a lot of excuses about why I didn't:**

**Not to say too much, but my family and I have just moved house, and the internet/network hasn't been set up yet, so I have had to write this chapter in the library.**

**When I did have the chapter typed up, I forgot to save it, so it was deleted and I've had to start all over again!**

**And when I did try and start over again, I had the type of writer's block where you know what you want to write ,but you don't know how to put it down on paper!( Believe me it's one of the most annoying things EVER as my fellow writers would know!)**

**School. (Need I say more?)**

**This chapter has been bugging me since FOREVER, so I'm really sorry but this chapter isn't one of my best works! This is also kinda of an intro to the people in the story, nothing very much happens- hopefully the next chapter will be better! Also, Elsa is a bit OOC in this chapter, because it doesn't work any other way- so sorry about that! She will go back to normal next chap.**

**This chapter is mainly dedicated to Livia Toric whose been really, really supportive to this story so far! (So yeah, thanks again Liv!)Go read her awesome story, Alexandra and Valentini Academy for the exceptionally talented, a mixture of Frozen, ROTG, Tangled, PJ, Brave and THG!**

**Back to the story. I tried to stick with the age gaps between siblings (e.g. Anna, Elsa, Sophia), but some of the age gaps are just too big, so they won't be accurate to the original stories!**

**Ages:**

**Elsa (19)**

**Sophia (19, obviously!)**

**Anna (17)**

**Punzie (18)**

**Merida (21)**

**Astrid (19)**

**Sabrina G. (19)**

**Daphne G. (17)**

**Meg (20)**

**Amber (18)**

**Jack (20)**

**Flynn (21)**

**Erik (19)**

**Kristoff (20)**

**Puck (20)**

**Hiccup (19)**

**Jamie (18)**

**Aster (21)**

**Amber(19)**

**Pitch (22)**

**Hans (19)**

**Just so you know guys, I will probably add on more characters as we go along, but at the moment, I can't remember any other main characters. Also, I've decided there's gonna be no Merricup in this story, just cos I can't really imagine Merida paired up with anyone! She's too much of a feminist, so I'm gonna keep her single for the moment, PLUS Hiccstrid are really cute together!**

**Thank you SOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited, it makes me so happy to know there's actually some interest for this story, plus it makes my day a lot nicer AND inspires me to write more!(And we all want that don't we?)**

**Anything else to say… Oh yeah, anyone can review- guests or members-so there is no excuse for not reviewing, except laziness! I don't like blackmailing you guys, but I need at least 5 reviews before I continue the story, ok? No reviews, no story. Simple as that!**

**Anyway, enough of the serious tone, let's get on with the story! (Remember to R and R!)**

**Remember to check out my version of Modern Elsa at Deviant ART! I'm called SabrinaofArendelle!  
**

"Name?"

"Elsa. Elsa Winters." Elsa chewed her lip nervously. The receptionist had been silent for an unusually long time, which could only be a bad thing. What if her enrollment wasn't registered? She glanced nervously at her twin, who gave her a quick, reassuring nod.

10 more minutes of silence.

"Aghh, finally. Elsa Crystal Winters. 3rd floor, Europa dormitory, room 104. Sharing with Sophia Scarlett Winters." The woman glanced up at Elsa through thick, wire-rimmed glasses. "Here's your schedule, new students are also required to go to the beginning-of-year meeting at 6:00pm, in the grand hall. Good luck and I hope you enjoy your time here!" The woman gave the briefest of smiles, that didn't quite reach her stone like eyes, before turning away and calling the up the next student.

Elsa picked up the schedule, grabbed her bags and hurried back over to Sophia.

She set her luggage down and examined the map of the campus she had been given.

"Friendly isn't she?" Sophia grinned at her sister." Don't worry; we're not all like that!" her expression darkened suddenly. "Well not most of us anyway."

Before Elsa had the chance to ask what she meant, Sophia was already on the move -so Elsa had no choice but to follow her. Luckily, her twin had taken half of the luggage; Elsa would have never been able to heave all of it herself.

After 5 desperate minutes trying to keep her twin's bobbing head in site, Elsa finally gave up and let the crush of the crowd overwhelm her. Yep, definitely no Sophia anywhere! Elsa sighed and pulled over to the side of the corridor, so she wouldn't get stamped on by the rest of the student population. _Why did I let Anna go off with Punzie? Now I'm stuck here in a place that I don't know, without any hope of finding anyone I know soon!_

Halfheartedly, she tried to ask for directions, but they were either too busy or couldn't be bothered. In the end, Elsa decided, she might as well wander about a bit- you never know, she might even find her dorm! It was worth a try.

* * *

The gang wandered aimlessly down the corridor, each displaying his own reaction to their surroundings: Jack and Flynn smirked and flirted, strutting around like they owned the place; Erik came next, stare aimed straight ahead, dark eyebrows furrowed in a frown- his face guarded; Then Kristoff, hands in pockets, daydreaming as usual, and paying no attention to what was going on around him; And last came Hiccup, deep in conversation with the curly, blonde-haired boy next him-the newest addition to the party.

He was tall and athletic looking, but he loped around in a lazy manner which matched the slow, smirk on his face that sent girls swooning. Impish features complemented two, deep, green orbs and a mop of dirty-blonde curls. By teachers and adults he held the name of 'Robin Goodfellow', but to his friends he was simply known as 'Puck', and by the rest of the student population, 'The Trickster King'. And if there was one thing, you should know about 'Puck', it would be that his pranks were lethal.

"Never mess with the Trickster King, if you want to make your Uni life worth living!" was the advice people gave each other, "Out of the Dragons he's probably the must cunning! Woe to those who anger him!"

That's what they were known as. The Dragons.

The name had been given to them by the never ending line of fan girls, although they mainly aimed for Flynn, Jack and Puck. There was still some interest in Hiccup, Erik and Kristoff, but since their arrival, Erik and Kristoff had simply rejected any affection thrown towards them -especially Erik. His constant glare and rare smile, reserved only for his friends, had since put many off, but there was still a hopeful few. This annoyed him, and made his scowl even more poisonous, especially to unsuspecting victims.

Kristoff and Hiccup's stories weren't quite as dramatic-they just weren't interested in girls.

Raised a mountain boy, Kristoff had been home-schooled his whole life, so he hadn't come in contact with many girls until University. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of them in general.

Similarly, Hiccup was also born into the isolation of the island of Berk. However, unlike Kristoff, Hiccup had come across the opposite sex during his time at boarding school, so he had more experience with dealing with unwanted attention.

Long story short- the group were loved by the student population.

* * *

Elsa was close to giving up, getting back into her car and driving home. After another, fruitless half an hour search trying to find something or someone she knew, Elsa admitted defeat.

She leant back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to convince herself the situation wasn't completely hopeless.

Elsa was disrupted from her thoughts by a high-pitched shriek, which echoed all the way down the corridor. Her eyes flew open in surprise, wondering where on earth the source of the noise was coming from.

What Elsa was not expecting, sat right before her. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment while her body froze with undisguised horror.

Several of her suitcases lay strewn around on the floor. But worse was still to follow.

Along with the luggage, there was a girl on the floor. Not just any girl, Elsa realized, but a blonde cheerleader, with model looks, and even bigger ego to go with it. Her heart sank-she had dealt with these girls before, and they were never good news. They usually resulted in Elsa losing her temper-never a good thing!

This one in particular seemed to have it in for Elsa. Elsa tensed under the cheerleader's scornful glare.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The cheerleader basically screamed at Elsa. By now a big crowd had gathered round, including- what Elsa assumed- Blondie's friends.

"It was an accident- I'm sorry, ok?" A sea of faces seemed to swim in front of Elsa's eyes. She tried to hide behind her fringe, in order to avoid their heavy gazes.

"Sorry! Sorry! I could have broken my rib!" Blondie squawked. Elsa examined her carefully to see what she was up against-yep, definitely a drama queen. And a typical cheerleader too: Big ,blue eyes, hair out of a shampoo advert, perfect skin and complexion, mini skirt, air of somebody used to being obeyed.

Who would have known, that Barbie here could be about as deadly as Medusa.

* * *

Jack threw another dazzling smile at a huddle of first year girls, who had been staring at him moony-eyed all the way down the corridor. They gigged and blushed as he walked past.

_Aghh,_ thought Jack,_ I love this place!_

He was about to repeat this thought to Flynn, when something caught his eye. At the far end of the corridor, there was a huge crowd of people, who all seemed to be watching a fight of some sort. Jack heard raised, female voices coming from deep, within the crowd. Jack winced –it sounded pretty bad. But his curious nature took over and he had the urge to find out what was happening.

"Hey Flynn, can you hear that racket coming from over there?" Jack gestured in the direction of voices.

"Yeah- you'd be deaf not to."

"Let's go and check it out-this could be pretty interesting!" Jack ignored the sarcasm.

Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure mate-I mean girl fights can get pretty ugly!"

"Come on! Please?"

"Fine," Flynn grunted. Jack punched the air victoriously with his fist.

Elsa was livid. First, she had to leave everything that had been familiar to her to come to Mount Burgness, then there was the fact she was completely lost-because nobody could give a shit and help her, and now some stupid cheerleader was making a big fuss about nothing!

Elsa didn't usually get angry like this. Normally, she was the calm one-the girl who never lost her temper, even the 'Snow Queen' in some cases. And she wanted it to stay that way too. But lately it seemed impossible.

Elsa tried to calm herself down, by taking deep breaths, but even she knew, if Blondie didn't shut up soon, she was going to lose it. Elsa's hands clenched and unclenched in silent anger.

"I cannot believe you! What is your problem- I could have broken my neck!" Elsa could see Blondie loved all this attention-she relished in it. Elsa glanced at the cheerleader's friends. Also exactly what she was expecting.

There seemed to be 5 of them in total- not counting all the wanna-bees.

The first girl had long, curly, blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and cornflower blue eyes. Her lips were deep, rose-red, and pouted like something out of the _Vogue._ Being a typical cheerleader, she wore a skimpy, pink miniskirt and ridiculously high heels, which she could barely stand in, let alone walk. Come to think of it her whole outfit was pink and, what Elsa recognized, designer.

The second had expensively cut, bobbed, black hair, and like the first was wearing a miniskirt and high heels. She had a silly, simpering voice, as Elsa had found out, and big, baby eyes which she batted at any good-looking male that came near.

Actually, it seemed the whole group where wearing high heels and miniskirts. And low cut shirts.

And it seemed that the rest weren't quite as high up as the first two, who seemed part of 'The Big Three'. This included Blondie here.

Elsa couldn't help roll her eyes.

* * *

Jack curiosity was growing by the minute. Not surprisingly, was he the first to get to the crowd. He pushed his way to the front. And was astonished about what he found.

He was still standing dumbstruck by the time Flynn arrived a few minutes later.

Flynn nudged him," Well isn't that Miss Ice queen, who we saw getting out of her car?" Jack barely managed to nod. This inability to do anything was soon replaced- by what even Jack couldn't deny- a feeling of protectiveness. He knew he needed to intervene before the poor girl got completely slaughtered- she had no idea how Cindy and her cronies were like! But surprisingly, she was doing fine on her own .She was actually answering back to Cindy, which was better than he had seen any other girl do before. It sort of gained a bit of his respect. But he also knew she was getting tired and slowly, but surely she was cracking.

That was why he did what he did next.

* * *

Elsa could feel her composure going. But she would NOT let herself be humiliated by some silly cow. So there she stayed, getting more wound up by the second. 'The Ice Queen' mask was slowly slipping away.

"I've already told you a million times it was an accident!"

"Oh really! We all know who the one lyi-"

"Cindy stop it!" Elsa spun round searching for the owner of the voice, who had interrupted the argument.

She was looking at a tall, wiry boy, who had stepped out of the crowd. He had shocking white hair that looked like it had been electrocuted, and pale, ice-cap blue eyes. His face was handsome yet mischievous, with the air of a troublemaker.

Elsa couldn't have been more surprised, as if it was an alien that had spoken. But the strangest thing was that Cindy/Blondie was actually listening to him. She didn't follow his orders– but at least she seemed to consider his opinion.

"It was all her fault!" she whined at the boy.

"You heard her Cindy-it was an accident! Stop over exaggerating!"

"She nearly broke my neck!" Cindy screamed. This time another boy stepped forwards.

"Cindy get the message -leave her alone!" This boy looked around 20ish, with lazy, hazel eyes and floppy, brown hair. He moved with the ease and confidence of a politician, which was what he was in this school- a leader- thought Elsa.

Blondie/Cindy scowled one last time, spun on her heel and stalked off, followed by her devoted followers, tottering around in heels that they could barely stand in.

"Come on-"Elsa heard Cindy say, on purposely loudly, "-she's not worth our time!"

After a while, the crowd started to dissemble as the show seemed to be over. Elsa turned her gaze to her luggage on the floor. Miraculously, nothing had got broken during the incident with Cindy.

Elsa was grateful to her rescuers; she was! But she had also wanted to solve this on her own- to prove she actually could take care of herself.

Maybe that was why she was still a bit resentful towards them, one in particular.

"Are you ok?" A more softly spoken male asked her. He was tall and buff with kind, brown eyes and cropped -blonde hair.

"I'm fine," Elsa muttered self-consciously, suddenly aware of all the stares of amazement passing her. "Thanks anyway. But you guys didn't need to that. I had it all under control."

The white haired boy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right, princess! If we hadn't intervened and saved your royal behind, you would be dead right now."

"No I wouldn't, and away I can look after myself- thanks very much." The boy seemed hardly bothered by the death glare she sent him. _Who did he think he was? This was the 21st century for God's sake!_

"Jack leave it."

"But-"

"I said leave it!" This was yet another boy who had spoken up. Elsa felt slightly overwhelmed by how many males there were around her.

But this one she recognized. Elsa wasn't sure where, or how- she just knew him. He triggered a memory somewhere.

She shook her head. There was no way she could have known him. Elsa had never been to Mount Burgness before, so she just couldn't have seen him before. It must be one of those stupid feelings you got once in a while.

The acid green eyes… that midnight black hair… it couldn't be a coincidence-could it?

She was just being stupid about this. It wasn't possible.

Elsa looked at the group of boys. "Umm, I kinda need to get going. By any chance do you know where Europa dormitory is?" The boys exchanged looks.

"What room are you looking for?" asked the blonde boy.

"Uhh… Room 104 I think," said Elsa as she checked the details.

"So you know Sophia then?" 'Jack' studied her intently, with an incredulous expression on his pale face. Elsa had the urge to laugh.

"Know her? Know her? She's my twin!" she snorted.

"You're Soph's twin!?" They all repeated at the same time. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What about it? And I would really appreciate it if someone gave me directions. I sort of her lost her on the way. Also, can you please stop staring at me? It's creepy!"

Jack still looked shocked; however he managed to say something, unlike the rest of them.

"Iiittt'ss this way." He croaked, gesturing to the stairs.

* * *

"Elsa!" Sophia hugged her twin tightly. "Where have you been sent out a whole search party was soooo worried!"

Elsa distangled herself gently from Sophia's bear hug.

"It's a VERY long story!" Elsa grinned, "But that's not so important. Where's Anna?"

"Here! I got here like 5 minutes ago. Punzie had to go off and do something, and Astrid went with her." Anna's strawberry- blonde plaits flew out behind her, as she skidded to halt in front of her sisters. "Wait-who are they?" she pointed bluntly at the door of the room, where the boys stood.

"They were like my escorts." Elsa shrugged her shoulders. Anna narrowed her eyes.

Having not noticed them before, Sophia swung round and, to Elsa and Anna's great surprise, ran up to the one called Jack and threw her arms around him. This caused him to stumble back, but Sophia didn't seem to care.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other confused- had they missed something?

"Jack, it's so good to see you! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Soph." He smiled widely.

"You could have told me when you were arriving! I could have you met you somewhere! But then again, I wouldn't have had time." Sophia looked slightly sulky for a moment, before her usual grin came flying back onto her face. "I'm guessing you've already met one of my sisters, Elsa?" Sophia turned to face Elsa and Anna.

"Guys this is Jack, my best mate, and some of my other friends Kristoff, Hiccup, Puck, Flynn and…Erik. This is Anna and Elsa, my two sisters."

The guys mumbled their greetings to Anna, who they hadn't seen before. Elsa caught the blonde haired boy, whose name was Kristoff, staring at Anna, but he quickly ducked his head down, embarrassed.

"Thanks so much for looking after Elsa- she's never been here before!" Sophia thanked the gang. "I'm guessing we'll see you later, down by the courtyard. Oh yeah, Jack can you check on Beauty, I haven't had the chance to do it yet, with meeting Elsa and Anna- PLEASE? You can do it while checking on Blizzard!" Sophia gave him puppy dog eyes.

Jack pulled a face, but promised to do what Sophia asked, as the boys all dutifully trooped out of the room.

He winked flirtatiously at Elsa, before he retreated out behind the door.

_Insolent boy!_ Elsa thought to herself_. Can't he see I'm not going to fall for that?_

She rolled her eyes (she had doing that a lot lately!) and turned back to face Anna. Anna, however, stood there with a moonish expression on her face, and seemed to completely unable to see her.

"You like him, don't you," Elsa commented, as she began to bring in the rest of her bags the boys had so kindly carried up for her. (What? You have to make the most of these things!)

"No I don't! I mean I don't know what you're talking about!" A blush crept up Anna's neck.

"You mean Kristoff?" Sophia turned from where she was standing, and started to help Elsa unpack her bags.

"Yeah," Elsa's answer came out muffled, as her face was hidden behind a suitcase.

"Jeez Elsa, how many things do you have?" Sophia complained, as she saw her twin carrying in another load of bags. "I swear my stuff was half of all this!"

"You wish!" Elsa giggled as she chucked a pair of tights at her, from one of the bags that was now open. "Anna, get your lazy butt over here, before you get bombarded with undergarments too!" Anna looked positively alarmed at this idea, so she quickly ran over to help.

It took about half an hour, with the 3 of them working non-stop, to unpack all of Elsa's stuff. By the end of it, Elsa and Anna were even more exhausted than before, considering how tired they had been to begin with! Sophia, as usual, wasn't that affected by it. People used to say 'she had the energy of a burning furnace', and Elsa couldn't help agree! **(HINT, HINT)**

Elsa sat back for a second, examining the finished room.

It was big and bright, with cream colored walls and huge, bay windows that allowed rays of sunshine to shine in. Honey coloured wood plastered the floor, giving it a warm, homely feeling. Two four- poster beds sat either side of the room, decked with checked, white and light-blue bedspreads. The room was fully furnished-the bookshelves were full of books, photos and posters covered the walls, a laptop and several other electronics covered the two desks and bedside tables. It looked, well…lived in.

As if sensing what her twin was looking at, Sophia said, "The room's a bit drab at the moment, but me and Punzie are giving it a makeover tomorrow, as part of your welcome present. It's gonna look pretty cool."

"Honestly its fine, I like it the way it is!" Elsa argued. But Sophia just gave her a look that translated as Don't-Mess-With-Me.

"Anyway, let's take a look at your schedules- I want to see which subjects you're taking. So…Anna you're taking Dramatic Arts with Miss Trust. You're so lucky, she is soo nice! Punzie was in her class last year!"

"Describe her." Anna leaned forward eagerly.

Sophia sat still, thinking for a moment.

"Well…she's got short brown hair streaked with gold, and chestnut coloured eyes- she's a bit eccentric actually-she always wears these big hoop earrings. She's tall and slim, and …usually wears quite hip clothes-which set her apart from the rest of the teachers here!"

"She sounds nice."

"I haven't finished yet! And probably what she's most famous for is Evie, her parrot. Evie sits on Miss Trust's shoulder, where ever she goes-it's so funny!"

"Aww Soph, you make me want her as a teacher!" Elsa pretended to be upset.

Sophia ignored this comment. "Punzie, Amber, Merida and I think Mr Warren fancies her. He's ALWAYS trying to impress her with his Geography skills-poor guy-she's obviously not interested! If Meg and Astrid agree with us, they're not saying! Personally, I have a feeling we might be right though." Sophia let out a low sigh. "Unrequited love."

This sort of talk went on for another 10 minutes, where they discovered that all 3 of them only shared one class- English Literature. But Elsa and Sophia had Design classes together, as they both wanted to become something that involved design.

For Elsa, her dream was to become an architect, and for Sophia it was an interior decorator, but Anna wanted to be an actress, which meant she mostly had to take different subjects.

" I think-" Sophia yawned after a while, "-I think we should go down to the café, grab a drink and then head down to the courtyard ,where we're meeting the others. Then from there, you and Anna can go to the assembly hall. Does that sound like a plan?"

The two girls nodded.

Elsa grabbed her shoulder bag, stuffed her phone and purse inside, stopping to stare at a piece of paper that had fallen out, onto the floor. Gingerly, she picked it up and quickly skimmed its contents.

Elsa's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed embarrassed. It was the lyrics to a song she had written with Sophia a long time ago, when they both had been just 14 years old. They had been so free… so careless, it was hard to imagine what it would have been like now. Happy childhood memories came flooding back, blocking out the more recent events that had happened.

Without realizing it, Elsa was softly singing the words out loud to herself; the song was coming back to her like it had never been forgotten. In fact, it had never been forgotten, merely overlooked all this time.

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door…_

**Hope you liked the ending! **

**See Kate, I DID describe you in this chapter! Did you like my twist (I added you-know-who!)? I know-you're gonna kill me! LOL**

**By the way, Cindy is Cinderella if you didn't work it out. Also, I am going to aim to update once a week from now on, you guys have waited too long!**

**Remember, to make suggestions and ask questions about what parts you're confused about ok?I am going to answer reviews from next chap, just because the answers for the last chapter were either 'thank you' or 'I updated!'**

**Question: At the moment, who's your favourite character in the story?**

**Til' next update,**

**Sabrina(Arendelle)**


	4. Elsa's Exposure

**Chapter 4 is here!(Background audience claps)And so is your lovely Author,SabrinaArendelle4ever!(Again they clap)**

**Me: Welcome to my chapter show (see what I've done here?)-Character interviews from Mount Burgness University! Now our first, beauuutifuul guest, is none other than the Snow Queen herself, the one, the only, Elsa! (Huge uproar in the crowd, the noise is deafening!)**

**(Elsa enters)**

**Elsa: Heya guys! (Turns to me) Thanks soo much for letting me on your show Sabrina!**

**Me: Sure thing-you're the leading lady after all! Why don't you tell us a bit about your role in the story?  
Elsa ( twiddles with a loose strand of hair thoughtfully): Well, my character is quite mixed up and confused with her own feelings, she's experiencing so many things at once it's really overwhelming for her ,but she tries to cover that up with a brave face. Suddenly, she's falling in love, facing up to her fears, and generally trying to cope with everyday life- not an easy thing to do! Eventually, she finds who she truly is, surrounded by people who love her for who she is.**

**Me: So, Elsa hon, what's it like to play co-star to one of the hottest males ever made up? Otherwise known as Jack Frost. (Elsa blushes and looks at the ground.)**

**Elsa: Well he's such a nice person you know, you can't help but like him- so sweet and understanding, in- story and off. (She fiddles with her hair. I turn round and raise my eyebrows at the audience.)Jack is a great person to be around, he makes everything seem fun and interesting. If there's a bad day in-story, I can rely on him to cheer me up!**

**Me: So you're not at all fazed by the fact Jack is extremely good looking- are you sure you two aren't romantically involved? (Elsa becomes even redder.)  
Elsa: Yeeesss…**

**Me: Thanks Elsa- how about we hear from the man himself? Ladies and Gents, welcome the Prince of Winter, Jack Frost! (Jack strolls in and flops down next Elsa. She flushes pink and looks away. The audience screams with adoration.)**

**Me: Hello Jack, so we meet again. (We exchange looks. Elsa must NEVER find out what happened in Chapter 1!) Congratulations to both of, for getting these huge parts in this story!**

**Jack: Thanks so much, I'm really happy to be working with someone like Elsa! She's everything I ever dreamed about! (Jack smirks, and squeezes her arm)**

**Me: (Not romantically involved, ehh?)**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry, I really felt like putting that on here-probably because I've been having a sugar rush while writing this and because I'm extremely random! LOL (I think it was because I've been eating Polo's non-stop to help me think and write the chapter! That's 3 packets now…oh well…)**

**YES I KNOW-this has taken more than a week to write, but I've just been physically and mentally exhausted lately, and didn't feel like carrying on, but the chapter's here now! So be thankful for that! (THANK SOFIA, KATE AND EVIE-NOT THE PARROT- ESPECIALLY, WHO HAVE BEEN BUGGING ME NON-STOP TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!)**

**THANK YOU TO THE 8 OFFICIAL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED (without them you wouldn't have got this chapter!): Sofia, I LOVE AMERICA, Fortiques, Livia Toric, Kate, Shimmer Shine, Bleep Blop1 and frozenchilll16-thanks guys! Your support is much appreciated!**

**Review Answers:**

**frozenchill16-Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to update once a week!**

**Shimmer Shine- right first time! But like I said none of the characters have powers (well not yet any),so they're just going to have a personality based around the abilities and powers they have!**

**Livia Toric-Aww thanks! Yeah Sophiric ARE freaking cute! I'm gonna try and update once a week now!**

**Kate-I'm sorry for embarrassing you a bit, but it was unavoidable! LOL**

**Sofia-Erik, like I told you. Poor Jack, he's going to have to try harder to impress 'The Snow Queen'!**

**ILOVEAMERICA-Thanks, I am SOO including Artism…and a more detailed description of you…look out-lots of fun times ahead!**

**Fortiques-Thanks soo much!**

**Bleep Blop1:Thanks!**

**Phew ,now we've got all that stuff out of the way-it's time for the next chapter! Again I need a t least 5 reviews before I carry on-last time was really good-I got more than 5 in around 4 days!**

**Shoutout to one of my favourite fan fictions of all time: Snow Polo by Fortiques. This story actually inspired me to write Mount Burgness, so it's definitely worth checking out! Again, like mine, it's about Jelsa, horses and Uni life!**

**Any shipping or character suggestions are also accepted!**

**Question: Should Erik love horses too, or be into basketball instead? (This is very important, as almost all Sophia's gang ride horses!)**

**P.s I apologize about Elsa –I keep tapping into somebody else's character when I write about her…so it sounds like she's more of that person ,than she is herself…  
Now on with the story…**

_Push… and glide…push…and glide…_

Elsa tried to lose herself in the usually hypnotic rhythm of the ice-but today it seemed to have lost its magic.

Too many thoughts relentlessly filled her head, twisting and turning, replaying moments Elsa would have loved to forget. Like today for example.

_Push…and glide…push…and glide…_

Still nothing. Just a feeling of numbness. Elsa felt like screaming with frustration.

_Push… and glide… push… and-OH, I GIVE UP!_

Elsa sank back against the sides of the rink, hugging her knees, eyes shining with tears. She felt a tiny, crystal teardrop roll down her cheek, staining her cheek with water.

The ice-rink was nearly empty by now, and hardly anyone noticed the crying, platinum blonde-haired girl sitting alone in the corner of the rink. Even if they did, they just raised their eyebrows and moved on- not wanting to get involved. Boyfriend problems, they thought. As if.

By now, tears streamed firmly down Elsa's cheeks, equivalent, to what it seemed, a small monsoon. She knew to an outsider she looked awful- but right now Elsa didn't care. Drawing ragged breaths, reluctantly she recalled the events of what had happened. The reason of her breakdown.

_They had just left…_

…the canteen, each clutching their drinks carefully- so not to spill them. Elsa sipped her coffee, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, relentlessly twisting and turning.

Anna and Sophia were relaxed and happy, chatting away about the summer holidays they had had, barely noticing how quiet Elsa was. But they must have become accustomed to the silence. They hadn't heard much else from her for the last 6 months. This thought immediately made her tense her up like a cat bristling its fur, and she fought with herself to remain calm and sane. Elsa's knot in her stomach tightened as they came closer to their venue of meeting.

Sophia had to stop herself from glancing at her twin, who she knew had frozen up. Observing Elsa only made it worse. Sophia knew this from experience. She bit her lip anxiously. The best thing to do was act like nothing was wrong and this situation was completely normal. That's what the therapist said. But it was killing her, letting Elsa suffer like this alone.

* * *

Sophia tried to distract herself by talking to Anna, however her mind just kept resting back on this thought, and it took all her will power not to cry. _Why? Why Elsa?_ Why her beautiful, sweet, talented twin? It wasn't fair! Elsa never deserved any of this to happen to her!

During the last few months, Sophia had had to watch Elsa waste away, until she was nearly just a hollow shell of the amazing person she had been a year back. Every day, this torture would commence, making Sophia want to cry, scream, have a tantrum- sometimes all three at once! When Elsa had shown some signs of recovering, Sophia had nearly broken down in relief, because at times, Elsa seemed like she would never recover at all.

Sophia sipped her coffee forcefully to swallow back the rising lump in her throat. Burning hot liquid stung her throat and made her eyes water.

At least they were nearly there now. Jack always knew a way to cheer her up!

* * *

."…And this is Elsa and Anna, my two sisters; they're starting here with us. Elsa is my twin, so she will be in Europa dormitories with the rest of us older girls!"

Elsa looked up reluctantly from where she had been staring intently at the floor for 10 minutes straight, to acknowledge her name. She studied the people critically in the group before her, and was surprised to say they seemed quite a mismatched bunch.

But then again; Sophia could make friends with anyone- from sportiest jock, to the geekiest science club president, thought Elsa bitterly. She shouldn't have been surprised about what she had seen.

The one thing though that the group DID seem to have in common, was that they were all incredibly good looking, in numerous of ways.

They were all variously spread out across the courtyard: some standing, others sitting by the fountain, on the benches or on the floor. Each group member seemed to show some interest towards her and Anna, although some more than others.

Elsa tried to find out as much as she could about them by analyzing their expressions and body language- anything could be important.

* * *

That was another thing Elsa was good at. Analyzing and inferring. And noticing. Seeing the things that were usually overlooked.

She was quite an expert now on managing voice tone and body language. Elsa had to be! With all the therapists and doctors that came round, she needed to learn how to guard how she was feeling, so they couldn't suck any involuntary information out of her.

Elsa had mastered her Snow Queen mask to perfection; once the effect came over her body, it was like talking to a statue. You just had to look into the guarded, ghostly blue eyes and know there was no point in whatever you were asking or talking about- you weren't going to get a truthful or meaningful answer.

* * *

She used it now.

Two girls sat directly in front of her, leaning against the fountain. The first one was skinny but extremely curvy, with long, wavy, brown hair tied back in a high ponytail and a toga themed summer dress. Her face wore an unimpressed expression, but Elsa saw her chestnut eyes glint with interest and curiosity. Elsa also knew this unimpressed expression was just a mask to cover up the hurt inside. How? To many times the mirror had showed the exact picture of what she was seeing now.

The second girl seemed generally bored, as she leant against the marble platform of the fountain. She was extremely striking, with dirty-blonde hair tied back in a messy French braid and hazel eyes. The girl wore black skinny jeans, and a top trimmed with Viking-themed fur. Over her top, she wore a thin, fleecy body warmer, which was again, trimmed with fur and knee-high boots on her feet, giving her the appearance of a huntress. Her expressionless eyes barely flickered as she briefly scanned Elsa, before pointedly looking at her finger-nails. Elsa couldn't help feeling hurt-what was wrong with her? Why was this girl just brushing her aside like an insect-surely Elsa was worth more than that!

Ignoring the injustice that welled up inside her, Elsa turned to look at the 3rd and 4th members of the group, one of them sitting on the courtyard floor. Both of them she recognized.

The first one was Merida DunBroch.

Merida had curls upon curls of frizzy, flame-red hair -which was almost impossible to tame-to match with a fiery temper and typical, pale skin. She was tall, wiry and outspoken, which was one of the things Elsa liked best about her-she wasn't scared to speak her mind. Merida was currently studying sport science-that much Elsa knew.

And, being a typical Scottish royalty, had learnt to ride from an early age on, which would explain why she and Sophia had become such close friends. Elsa and Merida had also been extremely good friends until the Accident. Then, they had slowly drifted apart, as Elsa forcefully cut herself off from the rest of the world.

Out of all of them-Elsa had been most nervous about meeting Merida again, with everything that had happened between now and then. She prayed Merida wouldn't bring the subject up.

Instinctively, she clutched the crumpled paper in her fist for reassurance.

Merida gave her a big, warm smile and a wink, and Elsa relaxed slightly.

"Hello there lass, it's so good to see ya again!" Merida bellowed. Elsa winced. That was another thing Merida was famous for-being loud. Very loud!

Elsa returned the friendly gesture and let her mask drop a bit. A bit. "It's good to see you too Merida." She let one more, small smile slip from her lips and then glanced back at Sophia.

As if taking this as her cue, Sophia hurriedly introduced the people before them. "That's Meg and Astrid over there by the fountain-" She pointed to the brown haired girl and then then the girl who had snubbed Elsa, with the Viking-themed clothes. Their stares made Elsa extremely uncomfortable.

"- And that's Merida and Punzie of course-" Merida, and the blonde, extremely long haired beauty with emerald green eyes-also known as the Winters sister's cousin- waved cheerfully.

"But you won't know any of the others properly, so this is Amber-" The blonde gave a quick smile and wiggled her fingers at Elsa as a greeting. "-Puck- wait a second, there appears to be two people here, and I have no clue who they are! Sorry…" She smiled apologetically at the pair of girls in front of her, one of whom was skulking –half-hidden-behind Puck.

Puck chipped in at this point. "Oh…umm… this is Daphne and Sabrina Grimm." He kicked the concrete carelessly. "I live with them." Group members raised eyebrows at each other. "Not in that way!" Puck muttered hastily, his cheeks aflame. "It's just I live with their family, I'm sorta adopted." He kicked the ground again, embarrassed.

Elsa took this time to look the newcomers up and down.

The older girl, who looked around Elsa's age, was a stunning blonde, with a model figure and pale, ocean-blue eyes that cut through Elsa like glass. High cheekbones were set in a deeply suspicious expression, and her whole body was tensed up, like she was about to be ambushed. The only thing that seemed to mar her face, what would otherwise have been a very pretty one, was the scowl that seemed to be there to stay permanently.

The other girl, was the completely the opposite to the blond. She was younger by around two years, and had a round, pretty face that seemed to smile constantly. Her body language was relaxed and happy- she generally seemed eager to meet them all. Like Anna, her medium-length, raven-black hair was pulled into two French plaits, on which she tugged once in a while. Warm, brown eyes met Elsa's and seemed to sparkle with delight. Although being the smallest of the lot, she seemed to make up for it with personality.

So this was Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. Elsa just couldn't remember who was who. She hoped one of the others would bring it up, so she could place name with person.

Luckily for Elsa, the petite brunette stepped in, and introduced herself and her sister again.

"Hey guys, like Puck said, I'm Daphne and this is my sis Sabrina. It's soooo nice to meet all of you!" She beamed round at all of them. The blonde barely flicked her eyes in acknowledgement. There seemed to be no emotion at all behind that mask.

Although slightly taken aback at Daphne's bold words, Sophia seemed to quickly recover herself and gave them both a warm welcome.

"Soo…ugh… back to the original plan…I was wondering if any of you had an idea what to do for our first annual meet up… so any ideas?" Sophia pulled out a notebook and looked up expectantly.

Ideas poured out from both boys and girls, including: a trip to the cinema, a new night club everyone was talking about, the ice-skating rink (Elsa's idea. Jack seemed unusually enthusiastic about it!), the lake, hacks out with the horses (This idea was very popular) and shopping.

It was soon decided, however, that their first annual meet up was to be held by the indoor ski-slope the campus owned. Then from there they could grab a bus down to town and warm up with some hot chocolate. It sounded like a great plan-especially to Elsa. No horses involved at all. Just the way she liked it! Plus she was extremely curious about the newcomers, not so much pink-cheeked Daphne, but sharp-faced Sabrina- and getting to know the others didn't sound too bad either.

During this meeting, Jack sidled over to Elsa and gave her a cheeky grin. Elsa couldn't help but inwardly groan. Couldn't he see she wasn't interested in players? She tried to move on ,but Frost seemed to be stuck to her like glue, because he was always there, wherever she went!

"Heya Snowflake…"Jack threw her a dazzling smile. Elsa was sure that his teeth actually shone they were soo white. She blinked. Twice. And then the reality of the situation sank in.

Elsa couldn't believe it! No, she was outraged! Elsa had to bight her lip to stop herself from saying something unintelligible.

_The cheek! The nerve! Just who did he think who he was? How could Sophia be best friends with someone like this?!_ Elsa almost just turned her back on him like what she would have done normally, but the temptation was too great. _Two can play at the same game!_

She gave him a sickly sweet smile and said, "Bya Frosty…" before spinning round and sashaying over to where the rest of the girls were talking. Jack's expression was priceless, and almost made up for Elsa doing something that went completely against her own priorities-flirting back.

Elsa felt breathless and deflated, like something had taken out of her. She asked herself- why was she doing this? Elsa wasn't one of the flirty, over-confident girls who could bagsie any boy, with a flutter of their eyelashes and a wiggle of their hips. That wasn't her at all! So why was she doing this… It was dangerous, it was stupid, but it had been like a gut feeling…which was strange, because she had never felt like doing this before!

Elsa was torn from her train of thoughts, by the rough feeling of being walked into. She stumbled back, eyes swimming. And groaned.

"How dare you do this to me again, you little bitch! You will pay, oh yes you will! And I saw you flirting with my boyfriend-MY boyfriend! You obviously don't know who you're messing with!" Hissed Cindy, narrowing her perfect blue eyes into slits that Voldemort would have been proud of.

Elsa was about to retort something as equally offensive, but someone else got there first. Well two people actually.

Sophia slid in-between the furious girls, making herself like a shield for Elsa. "Back off Cinders." Several members in the crowd gasped. Cindy looked ready to commit murder.

"H-How dare you!" Cindy spat. "You filthy, disgusting…_object_! You are not fit to lick…m-my shoes!" Elsa saw Sophia's neck muscles tighten and her fists clench into round balls. Never a good sign. It didn't help that Soph had been going to karate half her life either.

Again, just as Elsa was about to open her mouth, the other by-stander got the first say.

`She was quite irritated now, by the fact that people thought she was incapable of defending herself.

* * *

Jack could actually feel his temper rise up into a bubbling, over-flowing cauldron. It was actually unbelievable, how much anger and hatred one girl could cause. A stupid, arrogant girl- but still _one girl! And saying that I was her boyfriend! How dare she say something like that! I would never go out with her in a million years, especially now that Snow princess is here!_

But, being his usual smooth self, Jack merely walked over and stood beside his best mate-who was around half a head shorter than him-and her gorgeous twin.

"Cindy, I'm warning you-bug off." He smiled in a pleasant way, but his tone was deadly. Nobody, and I mean nobody, insulted the Winters sisters in front of him and got away with it. Cindy turned a crimson colour.

"I was merely warning her about our way of life at Mount Burgness. Surely that isn't a crime?" Cindy gave Jack a maliciously sweet smile.

Jack's tone of voice had lowered by a few notches. "You know exactly what you were doing _Cinders._ Now are you gonna move or are we gonna make you?" He gestured lazily at the rest of the gang, who were now standing protectively around them.

Cindy scowled, but she knew when she was outnumbered. Angrily, she stomped away-well as far as you can stomp with high heels- and was soon followed by the rest of the hero-worshipping girls.

"And I never was, and never will be your boyfriend!" shouted Jack, at the retreating back of the meanest girl of the school.

Elsa, however, he noticed was looking slightly irritated, as she creased up her brow into a frown. Jack was painfully reminded of his disastrous flirting session, back by the fountain. He cringed at the thought.

* * *

Sophia glanced at her watch. "Oh damn, its 4 o'clock already! There's just enough timed to visit the horses though, if anyone wants to come with me?"

Several members of the group mumbled their agreement, and started slowly moving down the path. Elsa stayed back reluctantly. Erik, Flynn, Punzie, Anna, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm decided to leave it and instead headed back to the dormitories. Elsa was just about to go with them, when someone caught her arm.

It was Sophia looking pleadingly up into Elsa's eyes. Elsa shook her head and muttered on about something she needed to do- anything, so long she didn't have to go down _there._

"Look, it'll be fine, you don't have to come near the horses if you don't want to, but Else it was more than 6 months ago now! It's time to move on." Jack and Hiccup exchanged confused expressions. "Storm wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. Please Elsa, for me? Please?"

Elsa tried to tell her, no she didn't want to, but somehow her voice was drowned out by all the chatting, laughing and shouting coming from all the students around them. In any case Sophia didn't seem to hear what she had said.

Soon, Elsa found herself being dragged behind her twin, down towards the stables. She wanted to scream and shout, but her body had frozen in some kind of trance of horror. Panic filled her lungs, disabling her from breathing for a few seconds. Fear clutched her heart in his hands.

They had just turned the corner and now the stable was directly in front of them. Terror over swam Elsa, and she struggled to get out of Sophia's firm grip on her hand. Sophia glanced worriedly at her twin.

"Elsa Calm down. Calm down. Nothing can hurt you here! Calm down!" They were starting receive strange looks from both Sophia's friends and strangers.

Jack raised his dark eyebrows. "Seriously what's your problem about horses? Come on, I mean they're not _that_ scary." This was possibly the worst, most stupid and most tactless thing to say at that exact moment. Jack realized this afterwards and groaned- how could he have been so stupid!

Elsa stood there stock still for a moment, but then erupted into a huge sob. "My problem! M-m-my problem! My problem is that my horse is dead because of me! I-i-if I'd never started riding; he would still be alive by now!" she screamed at Jack, tears pouring down her face, and then bolted, wanting get as far from the scene as possible. Elsa no longer noticed the expressions of shock and disbelieves on the bystanders faces. She had just fled, wanting to leave everything behind her.

* * *

And she had ended up here. The ice-skating rink.

Suddenly, Elsa felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see two pairs of ice-cap eyes.

"I'm sorry."

**So how was that? **

**Again, not one of my favourite chapters, but who cares!**

**Please rate and review- it speeds up my writing AND generally makes my day nicer-so yeah…**

**Big giveaway to Elsa's accident, but that's NOT THE WHOLE STORY!She's kinda emotional at the moment but she will get better, don't worry!**

**I apologize once more about the delay- it won't happen next time!**

**See you next update,**

**Sabrina(Arendelle)**


End file.
